The Black Knight
by LoonyLurvesFred
Summary: First chapter is Rose Weasley first year at Hogwarts and how she meets Malfoy. The following chapters will be set in 7th year. Rated M for following chapters. Will Malfoy turn out to be scum like her Dad said or does evil have a silver lining?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, but if they did I wouldn't have stopped the series!

A/N: All Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys are based on J.K. Rowling's tree on her website. The only made up names are the first names of the wizards and witches, many surnames are from the books. This is an introduction to Rose's first mistake, the second one, falling for a Malfoy will come in following chapters. Please Read and Review and let me know if I should continue. Do you want Malfoy's POV and I was thinking switching to Rose in first person? Also need a beta if anyone wants to! Thanks and enjoy :-)

She was devastated. Rose Weasley had failed at the first thing her father asked her. His words echoed in her ears, _"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."_

Instead of the scarlet colors of her parents' house she was sitting with the blue and bronze drapes at the Ravenclaw table. Upon arriving at Hogwarts she felt scared and shaky especially after sitting with James on the train listening him tell stories of his past year at school. She knew only half of them could be true, because she knew the sorting wasn't painful or difficult. She knew her parents sorting experience by heart and through the plentiful textbooks she had already started reading.

She wanted to make her Dad proud but she wasn't ashamed of Ravenclaw, you had to be intelligent after all, but her whole family had been in Gryffindor except two of her cousins. Once the Sorting Hat touched her head she knew that she didn't belong where the brave at heart dwell. She wasn't brave or courageous she was just brainy, like her Mum, and she didn't do well with dares or anything that wasn't logic. When the Sorting Hat touched her head she remembered the voice whispering in her ear, "_Well you want to be in Gryffindor because you're afraid of your father. That's not thinking like a Gryffindor at all! You lack courage, though plenty of knowledge I see, a good mind does go far here, Ravenclaw would suit your needs. Better be," _**RAVENCLAW**!"

Slowly eating the feast before her she thought that Albus was just a scared as her yet he still managed to become a Gryffindor. She guessed that growing up with James as an older brother might create some form of courage so he couldn't be as chicken as he was with her. Thankfully Dominique was in Ravenclaw along with Molly. Although she was closer with Albus since they were the same age, Dominique Weasley was only a year above her like James, and Molly Weasley was two years ahead.

However what was truly upsetting her was the irritating Malfoy boy also happened to be in Ravenclaw. She thought for sure from what she heard her dad and Granddad say about the Malfoy family was that they were all Slytherins. Yet three seats down sat Scorpius Malfoy with his slick blonde hair and sly smile.

Upon seeing Rose glance at him his smile became a sneer, which he managed to keep perfectly while saying, "I think the Sorting Hat made a few mistakes, how come another Weasley managed to end up in a House that requires brains? I mean its obvious that with that puzzled look and meek attitude you should be in Hufflepuff."

"My knowledge I'm sure is far superior than yours Malfoy, and with that awful sneer and you're rude behavior I'm surprised you're not in Slytherin. I wonder how upset Daddy will be seeing as you're the first Malfoy, ever I'm sure, to not be in the House of evil. I guess you just weren't evil enough to get in, that or you lack the _cunning_ Slytherin so desires," Rose replied smirking.

"Oh well I _know_ my knowledge just happens to be my most prized skill which is why the Sorting Hat chose me here instead of the house of my ancestors. Oh and Weasley I'm actually quite kind except to Weasley scum like yourself so I'm not as evil as you might have been led to believe."

A shuffling of feet and the buzz of students talking filled the Great Hall as people started towards the doors. Before Rose could utter a reply a prefect was shushing her.

"First years follow me, please be quiet so you can listen to my instructions as I take you to our common room," said a stuffy fifth year prefect named Scott Davies.

Rose ignored Malfoy's last retort and instead followed Davies to their common room. Her anger started to subside once she caught her first true glimpse of Hogwarts. The magnificent staircases took her to the fifth floor past the rusty suits of armor that glanced at them. They finally came to a spiral staircase that made Rose dizzy by the time they reached the top. She was at the front of the line with Davies followed by three other first year girls, Malfoy, and two other first year boys. In front of them was an old wooden door without a keyhole but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"Where's the handle? How are we to get in? Do we use the knocker or is there a password?" asked one of the unnamed first year boys.

Davies replied swiftly, "Yes just knock once and the eagle's mouth will open and a question will come out that you must answer. If you can't get right you must keep on trying or you'll be stuck out here till someone comes along that can."

Davies then knocked once and the eagle spoke, "It is not the first and it is not the last, it is neither the beginning nor the end and all must endure this. It happens to young and old and for those in between. It can be painful or painless but it is life's greatest adventure. What am I?

Rose smiled, at once she knew she belonged here and replied, "Death," before Davies could.

One of the first year girls gave her a look of admiration while Malfoy raised his eyebrows and said, "That was rather simple wasn't it? Anyone could get into our common room."

Dominique appeared behind Rose and smiled mischievously at Malfoy and said, "Well the Slytherins are rather dumb and Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors are narrow minded. I'm sure you're above the average thinker Scorpius."

Rose turned to glare at her cousin's awful compliment to Malfoy as the others walked though the door. Upon entering the common room the circular area was filled with arched windows that had beautiful blue and bronze curtains made of silk. Rose peered out the window to see the looming mountains and thought that she couldn't wait to study with a view that spectacular. Glancing at the ceiling she noticed the domed room was painted with stars that matched the dark blue carpet. The statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stood beside a door which Davies and the other prefect girl Matilda Dawlish.

"The girls dormitory is to the left and the boys to the right. Tomorrow we will explain common rule etiquette but for now it is time for bed," said Dawlish, who had a very high-pitched voice that sounded similar to the squeals and chirps a Cornish Pixy.

Rose held back a snort as she climbed the stairs to a room that said First Years. The three other girls followed in and went to the bed that had their trunk on it. Rose was pleased to have a bottom bunk since she hated heights. As she started to undress one of the girls came over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hello I'm Elizabeth Abbott, I'll be in the bunk above you, I just wanted to introduce myself seeing as we'll be sharing this dorm for awhile," said a girl with brown hair that laid flat against her back. Her face seemed kind, her robes decent, yet she seemed a little plain.

Rose smiled back at her and said, "Pleased to meet you, I hope we can be friends."

One of the other girls gave a loud laugh, "Everyone wants to be your friend except for maybe Malfoy you're the famous Weasley, your Mum and Dad fought with Harry Potter, of course everyone wants to be friends with the famous and rich."

"Sorry, don't know your name, but were not rich, we're well off, I mean we don't have a house elf or anything or own a mansion," Rose replied put off.

"Well from the looks of Witch Weekly I'd like to live in your house or better yet I wish the Potters would adopt me their really rich, pretty, and everyone would know who I am, by the way I'm Michelle Clearwater," she said airily as she waived her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I don't want to be famous for my parents or money, thanks, I plan to make a name for myself," Rose said smiling at the irritating girl.

"Yeah well I just want to figure out how I'll get in the common room every night, I mean solving puzzles to go to bed or do homework isn't my cup of tea," said a girl with shoulder length black hair.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually just a lucky guess for me, I'm sure I'll be stuck out there one night, " Rose replied to the only girl whose name she didn't remember from the sorting.

"I'm Natasha Fleet, I'm Muggle-born, so I don't know much about this magic stuff, or wizarding history, I'm surprised I winded up in Ravenclaw but I guess I must be smart deep down," she said chuckling.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know tomorrow about who's who, and what's what tomorrow Natasha, but I'm just plump tired so I'm going to sleep," announced Michelle Clearwater.

As Rose pulled up the covers she wondered who would want to be friends because of her famous parents, and if the teachers expected her to perform as well as her Mum. She also wondered how her Dad would take it that she was in the same house as Malfoy. She hoped that she would please everyone as she tried to make a name for herself and at the same time outshine Malfoy in everyway, because she wanted to prove she was more than just a famous name or in Malfoy's words "scum".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Lorcan Scamander and Lysander Scamander are twins from Luna Lovegood's marriage to Rolf Scamander. This has been noted in interviews and can be seen on J.'s site. Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming any suggestions or ideas are also welcome!

Upon taking my seat at the Ravenclaw table I saw Malfoy heading over with his friends Malcolm Boot and Zach Sloper. Normally I wouldn't be looking in any direction Malfoy was in but my eyes were caught on his gleaming Head Boy badge. I sighed noisily as I remembered boarding the Hogwarts train to school for the last time. I hugged and kissed my parents goodbye and couldn't wait to show off my new Head Girl badge, especially to Malfoy. It never occurred to me that he might have one too.

I took an extremely vicious stab at my steak and kidney pie when Elizabeth smiled at me and said, "Would it be better if I charm your food to resemble Malfoy's face?"

"A little." I replied with a grin.

"He's not that bad really," Elizabeth started but quickly changed tactic midway when she saw my glare, "to you he is, of course, but to everyone else he can be quite charming. I'm sure that's how he got the badge. He's a model student like you Rose, you're both at the top of the class, on the Quidditch team, and the teachers love you," she said trying to state the facts kindly.

"I'm better than he is, I don't understand why they think we're on the same level," I said gruffly.

"Me either Weasley, I mean I'm better looking, smarter, and obviously the life of the Quidditch team because if I didn't catch the snitch then we'd never win," came evil Malfoy's drawling voice.

"Scorpius shut up, she's a great Chaser, and speaking of Quidditch we have tryouts at the end of the week," said Zach stopping the argument.

Zach tried to stop arguments between Malfoy and me but it didn't always work. Zach was the Quidditch captain last year as well and we were very close to winning but thanks to margin of points Gryffindor beat us.

"Sounds good, hopefully we can find another Beater as good as Doge," I replied nodding at Zach.

"Well shouldn't we try and find new Chasers? I mean last match was there fault we lost, if they only had scored more before Potter spotted the snitch. I had to catch it, to save us some dignity," said Malfoy accusingly.

"If you didn't screw up the match before that and let Flint catch the snitch we wouldn't have lost to Slytherin, thus making us need to get so many points in the first place," I said evenly.

"Stop you two, I don't want to hear it, you're both good, and we all make mistakes. This year will be our year but to do that I need you two to work together," Zach said with authority.

"Fat chance," Elizabeth replied giggling.

Before I could utter a reply Professor McGonagall was dismissing us and I knew it was my duty to lead the newbies to the Common Room; however, Professor Flitwick was parting his way through the crowd calling my name along with Malfoy's.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy! Wait!" Flitwick squeaked as he managed to avoid being stepped on by a rather large Slytherin.

"Of course Professor, what do you need me to do?" I replied clearly avoiding that he was asking for Malfoy as well.

"I'm so proud of you both! Head Girl and Head Boy in my house, well that hasn't happened in eight years! Just wanted to offer my congratulations as well as tell you the password to the Head Quarters is _"Friendship"_. As I'm sure you know the Head Quarters is on the sixth floor by the painting of the Headless horseman," he said still beaming.

"Yes, thank you Professor, we're so pleased to be chosen, I know I'll defiantly live up my title with honor and dignity," said Malfoy sweetly.

After holding back a gag and shock I said rather lamely, "As will I."

Professor Flitwick then bid us goodnight as he headed off to his own quarters. I swallowed back my look of surprise as best as I could. I mean how could I forget that with this title came the glorious Common Room (which I had read about) and my own dorm with a king sized bed. It also came with a Head Boy, who I hoped would have been Ray McLaggen of Gryffindor, whom I've started to have a crush on ever since my break up with Lorcan Scamander. I guess McLaggen dated too many girls and broke to many rules to ever be Head Boy but it was nice to dream.

My dream was interrupted with a rude reality, as Malfoy said, "Make sure you wear clothes at all times in the Common Room. I don't want to see any other part of your hideous body, and if I bring back a girl or two, don't bother me. Also I study by myself and will charm my work so only I can read it if I leave it unattended. I can't have you cheating off me."

"I wouldn't want my grades to suffer, I did get one more Outstanding than you," I said angrily as I waited for the stairs to finish moving before climbing them.

"History of Magic is obsolete, I mean an Exceeds Expectations is more than qualifying in that dreaded subject," Malfoy retorted as he took up a more brisk pace once we reached the sixth floor.

"I'm still smarter than you, and as for Common Room rules, I do not want drinking, partying, or a whore house of any kind on our couch," I said glaring at him.

"Just because Scamander dumped you doesn't mean you need to take it out on my love life."

"He didn't dump me I dumped him, I was tired of being bored in…"but I suddenly remembered that Malfoy didn't need an explanation of any sorts, especially the real one, that I had only told Elizabeth and Albus.

"What? Bed? It can't be that he actually slept with something as hideous as you?" said Malfoy completely shocked.

"Nothing Malfoy, just leave me alone. Friendship," I muttered to the ugly painting as I clambered through the opening.

"Gladly," he said still looking at me with an expression I for once didn't recognize.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The weather was perfect for our Quidditch practice except for a strong wind coming from the Forbidden Forest. All our moods were geared towards winning the cup even Malfoy and I managed to be civil towards each other since we were on the same team. The first match for us wouldn't be till November and Gryffindor and Slytherin would play in mid October for the first match of the season. It was really anyone's game because Slytherin would be looking for a new Keeper and with James gone Gryffindor was without a Seeker. Since we didn't have any critical players graduate we felt like we had the upper hand. Tryouts for the Beater position went decent; Sloper had managed to find a rather young prospect named Sam Thomas. He was a second year but his height and massive shoulders helped him look more like a fourth year. When Sloper called for us to hit the showers and said that we would meet again next week I had high spirits that Saturday morning. That was until none other than stupid Scorpius Malfoy brought my morning back to reality.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade at the end of September with Michelle Clearwater, are you taking anyone Zach?" Malfoy asked loudly so everyone would know what he was talking about.

"No not at the moment, I'm still looking," he replied and I felt his eyes glance on me.

Zach had asked me out before Lorcan did in our fifth year, but I didn't feel anything towards him and him being best buds with Malfoy wasn't a plus. I couldn't believe that Malfoy was going out with Clearwater. Two people I couldn't stand more just became Mr. and Mrs. Evil. With Hogsmeade brought up I knew Malfoy would get around to teasing me that I had no one to go with, but I was more upset that I wouldn't be seeing Lorcan there anymore. We were good friends but when I kissed him I felt little and when I slept with him I felt even less and I dated him till my sixth year and his seventh year. I didn't want a loveless relationship on my part and after a year and eight months of some bad romance I finally had the courage to gracefully dump him.

"So Weasley the wind was strong today, good job at hanging on your broom," Malfoy said smirking.

I didn't know where he was going with this since he was completely off topic from Hogsmeade weekend. I knew it couldn't be anything good because Malfoy never complemented me, not even when we won the Cup in our fourth year due to the fact that I had managed to score seven goals and he had caught the snitch over Nott. So I decided it was best to ignore him instead of biting his bate.

However that didn't seem to matter when it came to Malfoy and instead he told everyone what he was really thinking anyway. "Well if you could hang on to your boyfriend as well as you could on to your broom than that'll be quiet an accomplishment. I mean Lorcan and you managed to date what almost two years when he finally broke up with you when he learned that you were bad in bed? Once the truth gets around no one will want to date used and crappy goods, and that means some lonely times in Hogsmeade" he said calmly as he hung his Quidditch robes in his locker and put on his school ones.

"I broke up with Lorcan because I didn't feel anything for him as more than a friend! How dare you say those lies about me sleeping with him and being bad in bed. As for being dated goods, yes I've had one boyfriend, but after my date in Hogsmeade I'm sure I'll have another," I said lying through my teeth about a date and sleeping with Lorcan.

"You have a date? Who would be stupid enough to go out with you?" Malfoy said his pale face glowing with anger.

"Ray McLaggen," I said as I started to walk towards the exit. I needed to find McLaggen and ask him out before Malfoy found out I was lying.

"McLaggen! You can't go out with him, he's despicable! Everyone knows he's rough with women and drinks way too much," Malfoy said irritatingly.

"McLaggen is more of a gentleman than you! I don't have to hear insults for him. I heard he likes to drink but no one is more rough with women than you. How you judge so quickly," I replied.

"Me? I might sleep with a girl here and there but consentingly. Just because I leave a few broken hearts doesn't mean I actually hurt them. I mean you don't need to stoop that low even Zach would take you out before you had to go out with that scum."

"Well thanks for caring but I can take care of myself, and remember I'm scum to you too, so maybe we belong together," I said without looking back at Malfoy afraid to see his face because never in my life had Malfoy ever cared for my well being.

A/N: I promise some more action between Scorpius and Rose in the next two chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is bit more graphic, were finally getting to the point of the M rating! Thanks to all the reviews and keep them coming. Let me know if you like it or not.

Malfoy was right. I should have listened to him or at least Albus. Ray McLaggen was all a girl could ask for in looks but personality, which actually did matter in this case, was awful. He talked mostly about himself and his great talents on the Quidditch field and his personal triumphs of winning women, to me, yet this was his best quality. Most disturbing was that he managed to have a secret supply, or a supplier I should say, of fire whiskey. He was an absolute moron and I unfortunately spent the entire day with him in Hogsmeade. I let him walk me to the Heads Quarters after we got back, because he didn't seem to get that I had been trying to get rid of him for the past half hour on our way back. Instead of him leaving like I intended he came straight through the portrait after I said the password. All six feet of his muscular body collapsed on the couch, obliviously drunk, and it took him a minute to sit up correctly. I didn't know what to do so I sat on the couch next to him, but I left a good seat space between us so he didn't get any wrong impressions.

"Well lovely, today was a great day, but I think we can make it a better afternoon if you get my drift," McLaggen said as he scooted over to me.

"No I'm quite tired Ray, sorry to be such a disappointment, but I think it's time for you to go. I'll see you around," I said yawning hoping he take my lie that all I really wanted was a nap.

"I don't think so doll, you asked me out, I want this to be a date," he replied annoyed.

"You should go now," I said more firmly hoping he wouldn't hear any fear behind it.

Before I could grab my wand, which was lying on the table a few feet from the couch, he was kissing me. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't dreamy, it wasn't boring, but it stung. His tongue forced my lips open, he was rough and sloppy, and he tasted like the vile whiskey he drank earlier. I tried to hit him with one hand while my other hand tried to reach for my wand, but he pinned my arms down. He thought my squirming as a passionate response for he finally let me breathe as he moved his tongue out of my mouth and down my neck.

As he slobbered over me I managed to find my voice knowing it would tremble as I said, "Get off me Ray now! I don't want you here, go back to your Common Room."

"Your enjoying it hon, I can feel you moving around under there just asking for more, don't worry you'll get it," he said his eyes glazed, unfocused, his mind clearly intoxicated.

"Get off me!" I screamed. I kept screaming hoping someone would hear. Anyone. If he actually meant what he said then I was about to be raped. Suddenly I couldn't scream anymore let alone talk or breathe. His hand was around my throat silencing me.

"Guess my dad was right that you might be like your Mum, always saying you want some then when it comes down to it you try to deny it. Well don't worry sweet I promise to deliver," he said as he started to take off his pants with one hand.

He loosened his grip on my neck for me to grasp one small breath so he could pull his pants down properly. He moved his robes aside so he could free his hardened cock and then he started pushing my robes away as he pulled up my skirt.

Tears were running down my face that I could no longer see much, but I hoped I would die from strangling before he got his pleasure. Just before the end, right as he managed to get his cock on my skin, I heard a voice that sounded familiar yell, "Stupefy!" and then I blacked out.

"Rose can you hear me? Everything is alright, I stopped him, he won't hurt you anymore," said the same familiar voice as before.

Someone was holding me in their arms, brushing my hair with their fingers, and making calm hushing noises. It took me a minute to realize I was sobbing on the person's shoulder and that the hushing noises were intended for me. Slowly I wiped my eyes and turned my head to look at whom my rescuer was only to flinch again to see Malfoy. I immediately wanted to pull away but my body seemed unable to move. Malfoy's eyes were full of concern and it seemed, sadness, but I didn't understand.

"Why?" was all I managed to say, my voice sounded like a croak, it hurt to speak.

"Why what?" he asked kindly.

Too kindly I thought, didn't Malfoy hate me, didn't he want to see me in pain, hurt, unable to defend myself? My strained voice replied, "Why did you stop him? Why didn't you let him rape and kill me?"

"You really think that I would let him do that to you? To anyone?" he asked completely shocked and appalled.

"Not anyone, but me, I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, not like that, I would never hurt you."

"You would never touch me in the first place, I'm ugly freckled red head, remember?" I said and against my will I started to cry again.

"Shh, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry," Malfoy said, looking utterly disgusted with himself.

After what felt like hours of crying on Malfoy's lap as he gently ran his hand down my back and through my hair stroking it gently, I finally couldn't cry anymore. I looked into his eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

"Would you have saved me, if I ever needed saving?" he asked in response.

"Yes," I replied a small part of me seemed curious at his questioning but it seemed like something of the past as grief and fear only controlled my thoughts.

"Why? I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you," I said keeping my eyes away from his.

"Rose look at me," he asked but I didn't lift my head instead his hand went under my chin and I flinched nearly jumping out of his lap.

"I' m sorry," he started looking devastated that he hurt me, something I never had seen before. "I just wanted you to know that I will never hurt you like that or let anyone hurt you for that matter. And just to let you know I've never hated you either."

Before I knew what I was doing I gave him a slight hug and a tingling feeling went down my spine. I took a glance to see what Malfoy thought and he smiled at me and said, "Why don't we go see Madam Pomfrey about your bruises."

"No, I don't want anyone to know," I said quietly.

"She'll heal you and check you over to make sure he didn't seriously hurt you," he said trying to coax me.

"Please, don't," I replied.

"Alright then let's," he didn't finish his sentence as McLaggen was starting to stir.

Before I could react he had taken out his wand and already knocked him out cold again.

"Let's go up to my room, I have a few potions that will make you feel better, and I can heal some of those bruises myself," Malfoy said as he carefully picked me up.

"I can walk," I protested.

"I know, just let me heal you first," he replied as he walked to the door that led to his room.

Inside it was just like mine except for his personal touches. At his desk there were pictures of his Dad, Mum, and him throughout different ages in life. He had a few personal books on his night side table. A textbook lay open on his bed, which was exactly the same size and color as mine. He put me on his bed and went over to his closet where I saw his trunk in and robes. I moved the textbook over to one side of the king bed and decided to lie down. I heard him rummaging through stuff but didn't bother to look instead I pondered at the sudden change between Malfoy and I.

Did he really care about me was the one question playing over and over in my mind. I always thought he got drunk and had sex with girls that might not have wanted it but were pressured into it. I never thought he raped anyone but I didn't hold any regards for his moral behavior. My thoughts were interrupted as Malfoy came over to me and handed me two vials, one containing a blue color, and the other a red.

I knew that one would fix my bruises and the other would put me to sleep. I sat up and took the red one first so I wouldn't feel the ache in my neck, and then I said, "You called me Rose. You've never called me Rose."

"I never could call you that when I made fun of you because I would lose my nerve. I never would want to hurt a pretty little Rose, but a Weasley, I could handle," he said with a half grin.

"I never called you Scorpius all that often just out of habit that you called me Weasley," I replied as I let out a sigh. My throat felt a lot better as did my arms and legs.

Malfoy carefully brushed a few fingers along my neck making the tingling sensation creep down my spine and butterflies started flying around in my stomach.

"I can't believe he tried to kill you," he said softly as he brushed his fingers over my hair tucking it behind my ear.

"I think he just wanted to rape me, killing me would have been an accident," I said my voice shaking but not from recalling the almost rape.

"Have you…have you….how many times have you been with girls? I thought you got them drunk and made them have sex with you," I said my question stumbling as I wondered how my old enemy could be so kind to me what must he be like to people he actually liked.

"I've had sex twice. I really only remember once. One time we were completely drunk but she wanted it badly. I would never have forced or done anything a girl never wanted," Malfoy said his eyes shouting honesty.

"But you always said you had girls coming up to your dorm plus all the places around school. I thought," I didn't finish my sentence because he cut me off.

"Mostly just snogging and fooling around. You've defiantly had more sex than I've had. I've done it five times, once with one girl, four times with the other. I send the girls away, some so they don't regret what they've done, and others because I just didn't want them," he said as he moved his arm away from mine to brush a piece of hair out of his face.

"I never enjoyed sex with Lorcan, that's why I broke up with him. I didn't want a loveless relationship, or at least a romantic less one," I said as I moved closer to him before my mind registered what I was doing. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be loved, reassured, that everything was okay.

He responded to my need by giving me a one-arm hug, "I guess we are more alike than we think, both looking for love."

I couldn't look him, knowing he would see my blush, so instead I opened up the blue vial and swallowed it and lay down on his bed.

I then whispered, "Hold me, I don't want to be alone."

Malfoy then curled up beside me, the covers still on, and put his arm around me and with the other stroked my hair till I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They've been helpful and they inspired to me to create this "action" chapter! Please review again.

I was hot. Something was wrapped around my stomach and a heavy blanket was draped over my body. I turned to push it away only my arm hit something sold. Quickly I turned to see what the mysterious object was, only to see Malfoy slowing sitting up looking at me. Then it all came back. McLaggen and his fire whiskey breath and big choking hands, and Malfoy with his soft kind voice and caring gentle arms that made me feel safe and calm.

"How are you doing?" Malfoy asked startling me.

"Better, I was just remembering last night, good thing to because I would have jinxed you if I didn't," I replied with grin.

"I wish you had, you shouldn't have gone through that, but I took care of him. He'll never hurt you again," Malfoy said as he took a hand to stroke my hair.

His touch made goose bumps on my arm and that tingling sensation again rang throughout my body. My eyes found his and I gave him a smirk before asking, "Took care of him? Did you call in wizarding mafia?

"No, I did it myself," Malfoy said grinning, "and I did a pretty good job too."

"What did you do? Nothing illegal I hope," I asked my curiosity level in overdrive.

"I broke a few school rules, but no I didn't perform any illegal curses. Though I wouldn't have mind torturing him, before I humiliated him for the whole school to see," Malfoy said proudly.

"Whole school? Then he'll retaliate by saying we had sex, or I was too prude to give him any, or I was bad at it or," but I was cut short by Malfoy silencing me with a finger over my mouth.

"He will never say anything about this night again. He promised. See, after disguising myself with a disillusionment charm so no one would catch me; I levitated McLaggen to the Great Hall last night. Then with my wand, I took off his clothes leaving only his boxers, and then used a shrinking charm on his boxers and his stuff inside it. I then wrote "Bastard" on his chest, and then magicked him to the wall, making him only visible to see at 8 a.m. in the morning. I wanted to make sure the teachers didn't take him down before half the school sees him," said Malfoy as he beamed at me.

Before I knew what I was doing my body moved closer to his and I was on top of him, on his bed, my mouth on his. His lips were soft and sweet, and he responded to me with exciting fervor.

I parted his lips with my tongue tracing it over every inch of his mouth as I drank in Scorpius Malfoy. He responded to my touch soft at first, but slowly he became firmer taking control of the kiss. My heart seemed to be beating so loudly and fast, much faster than it ever did for Lorcan, that I was surprised there wasn't some kind of hormonal alarm to stop students from doing this.

I finally pull away to breathe only to have Malfoy trail his tongue down my body, his lips caressing each part of my skin, making the tingling sensation in my stomach light up like fire. Now I understood what Lily meant that kissing equals fireworks. His hands carefully slipped off my school robe, his eyes asking for permission before he continued. I nodded as he moved his hands to unbutton my shirt, which then moved to slip off my bra. His tongue traced over my nipple before he lowered his mouth on to suck on it. He kept kissing my body all over in a way I never truly experienced. He touched all the right spots making me feel pleasure all over until he touched in between my legs. I instantly moved away, the memories of last night still fresh in my mind. He moved his hands quickly and pulled me in to a hug kissing the top of my forehead.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I replied with a quick kiss, "but I'm not ready for that yet, I mean it took Lorcan and me months before I even considered it, but if he ever kissed me like you did I would've caved in a few weeks."

A small blush brightened Malfoy's pale face, his blue eyes still full of our passionate early morning rondevu. His pale hair was in disarray and his clothes were wrinkled, and he looked absolutely nothing like the organized and perfectly handsome Scorpius Malfoy, rather he looked like a sexy mess.

"Would you like to go to breakfast? Its almost 8," Malfoy said as he got out of bed and took off his robe and shirt, and went to his wardrobe for a fresh one.

I lost the capability to speak as I stared at his slightly muscular chest. It wasn't huge but he was well defined, just right. His pale chest had a sprinkling set of hair adding just the correct amount of manliness to him without being to overbearing. He just looked so _fucking _fine.

"Rose? You didn't answer me," he said smiling as he caught me staring at him.

"Um no, I rather just stay here, maybe you can bring me back a piece of toast," I asked as I turned away as he changed his jeans. I didn't need to wet myself again or I would be begging him to have sex with me.

"You can't hide from him forever Rose," he said gently as he donned on a fresh Ravenclaw robe.

"I know but just this morning. I don't want to face my cousins or brother, and I don't want to speculate with the school who harassed McLaggen," I said sighing feeling upset and scared again.

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have done it," Malfoy said as he rushed over my side.

"No no no. I kissed you because you did that for me. No one but my cousins would have thought to do something like that to a guy who hurt me. I never thought you would be my knight in shining armor," I said with a small giggle.

"Well glad to be of service Weasley," Malfoy said with a huge grin, "I'll bring you some breakfast in bed in a bit, we'll just keep this our little secret.

"Sounds good," I said as I watched my knight disappear and wondered if he would return or if it would be evil menacing Malfoy.

REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANKS! I'll update sooner if you do.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: So I know you all hate me but I had summer finals, then I went on vacation, and then I visited my parents for week, so I'm sorry the story hasn't been updated for a month. Anyways the thanks go to all my reviewers! The more reviews I get the more I'll keep the story going. I have some new ideas and hope you like them. The old Malfoy is back this chapter so prepare for some RW/SM hateness. As for my lack of commas I'm truly sorry, but they are my downfall. Any mistakes you guys see just let me know in a review, and I'll fix them! Love you reviewers you make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did there be a gigantic amount of commas taken out of the series, and Hermione and Ron would have KISSED before the 7th book.

Something was up. Scorpius was avoiding me. After bringing me toast and pumpkin juice in our Common Room he said he had to go to the Greenhouse 4 to finish up Professor Longbottom's plant project. Then at lunch I ran into Albus who worked with Malfoy on the bloody thing only to find out he already finished it. So I knew he was regretting everything we did in his room, or at least I hoped, I mean he could have just saved me from McLaggen to use me himself, and by being a clever Malfoy, he used his seductive charms instead of brawny physical powers.

"Rose you with me? What happened with McLaggen in Hogsmeade? All he said was it didn't work out and then he walked away. You didn't hang him up in the Great Hall did you?" Albus asked me as I tried to ignore my thoughts of Malfoy and his stupid charms.

"Yeah I didn't, he just boring, dull, and likes the bottle a bit too much, so we parted. I just thought he was good looking and chose him because he'd annoy Malfoy the most," I replied not wanting to remember McLaggen crushing me to the point where I couldn't breathe. Instead I let my thoughts wander to Scorpius, which wasn't much better.

I mean where was Malfoy now if he wasn't in the Greenhouse? Why couldn't he just tell me to my face he didn't want me? If he wouldn't tell me I'd tell him.

"Annoy Malfoy the most? I mean I know you hate the guy but aren't we a bit obsessive Rose? Why don't you choose a guy you like next time?" Al replied smirking.

"Yeah, I'll do that," I said glancing at Advanced Transfiguration pretending that I was actually studying.

"I mean to get Scorpius though you'll have to get rid of Michelle Clearwater first," Al said casually.

"He's dating that stupid slut!" I said raising my voice only to get an evil glare from Madam Pince from across the library.

"Whoa, so you admit you like Scorpius," said Al obviously pleased with himself.

"No, but I thought they were just going to Hogsmeade together, I didn't know that Mr. and Mrs. Annoyingly Evil were an official couple yet," I said trying to save some face in front of Al before he ran off and told the rest of my family that I had a crush on a Malfoy.

"He's been flirting with her before Hogsmeade, and it looks like Honeydukes and Madam Puddyfoots helped because they're snogging by the lake this afternoon," said Al with a repulsive look on his face.

"He's snogging her?" I said barely holding my composure. I mean when did I want to get all weepy over Malfoy kissing a girl? So he kissed me, it didn't mean anything exclusive, but I did think that fooling around his room might have meant something, that or our talk. I guess he must have said those lines to any girl to get her. I was just as dumb as Michelle for falling for it.

"Of course that's what Malfoy does, snog pretty dumb girls, and compete for number one against you," said Al rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I know, I just hate Michelle, I mean of all the sluts he had to chose her. Well I'm going to go to my Common Room, or I'll never study. See you later Al," I said getting up quickly before anyone could see my tears.

* * *

"Hey, sorry about leaving you earlier, just had to finish up some homework," Scorpius greeted me.

I smiled as he entered. pretending to play his game I let him continue with his lie. "Yeah I know the drill. I had Transfiguration to do today."

The slime ball sighed came over to the couch that already had way too many memories and put his arm around me and whispered, "I missed you."

He was nibbling on my neck, then kissing my mouth, soft and kind, waiting for permission that my disobeying body gave him. His leg pressed against my thigh, his hardened cock made my stomach clench, and butterflies mixed with a warm tingling sensation spread down my body. He put his arms around my waist pulling me up to him his body touching every part of mine setting my insides completely on fire. Somehow my brain remembered that he was kissing Michelle Clearwater earlier today, and I doubt he did like this, but all the same I hated him for it. I made a fist with one hand and punched him hard in the gut. He pulled away fairly quickly as if I was a Blast Ended Skwert. I was ready for retaliation my other hand was on my wand just waiting to see if he pulled a McLaggen.

"What the bloody fucking hell was that for?" Malfoy asked still clutching his stomach.

"For lying to me. You finished your Greenhouse project with Al four days ago, and I know you were kissing Clearwater right in the open. You can't just use me," I said trying to keep a straight face. No tears for Malfoy.

"Alright I lied, but I thought you wanted to keep this a secret. Remember what I said last night that it'd be our little secret?" Malfoy said actually looking sincere.

"Well I didn't think you meant us, I thought you meant what happened with McLaggen. I mean you really thought you could date Clearwater, snog her in public, and have me on the side?" I asked giving him my best death glare.

"Well yes, I didn't know you wanted an us though," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Just leave me alone I'm going to bed, we're enemies like we always were," I said walking towards my room as tears started to fall.

Malfoy reached for my hand pulled me around, but I had my wand out ready to ward off any advances. He dropped my hand quickly and whatever he wanted to say he stopped because he saw my stupid girly tears.

Instead my stupid knight said, "You can put your wand away, I won't touch you without your permission. I won't hurt you."

"Too late for that," I said and walked up the stairs to my dormitory knowing he couldn't follow.

Please R and R! If I don't get reviews I won't finish the story because I'll feel like no one wanted it. Make Rose feel wanted. Sorry she was a little teary and unassertive in this chapter. Next chapter she'll be less weepy but hey she was traumatized. Anyways review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! Almost done with the story but I have plans for another Scorpius/Rose fic if anyone is interested. If I receive a lot of reviews I'll have a nice juicy epilogue in mind. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I would like to borrow Fred (before death) and George (before wife) for a bit of rendezvous fun.

Everything had changed between us and no one knew why but us. Looking back on the past few weeks I don't really know how we came to be like this. After the fight in our common room we didn't speak. No more teasing, no more nagging, no more bickering, no more anything. We spoke only if necessary, which was when teachers forced us to be partners, but it was minimal. Even on the Quidditch field we managed not to speak, which wasn't too much of a problem because our positions didn't interfere. Zach tried to, first by confronting me alone, and then with Malfoy in locker rooms in front of the whole team. Malfoy's response was, "I have better things to do than tease or talk to Weasley." Ever since that statement he didn't say much of anything and either did the rest of Ravenclaw house. Of course my cousins and brother tried confronting me on the sudden change of our relationship (if you could say we ever had one). According to Albus we had a "hateship" and Elizabeth thought Malfoy's new attitude as sign of maturity on the stupid prick's part. I personally think it was because he didn't have the balls to continue our "hateship" after our non-fling thing, making it easiest for him to just never to speak to me again. Malfoy's always take the easy way out of everything, well at least that's what my dad always told me.

I sighed, that was enough pondering for today (I have been thinking about this everyday for weeks now) and I needed to get out of bed since our match against Hufflepuff was only a few hours away. As I got dressed I couldn't help but think of how it felt when Malfoy lay next to me in his bed, and I wished everything would go back to the way it was. I still wasn't sure what "was" was, did I want the Scorpius that was my knight or did I want irritating pain in the ass Malfoy? I hated him now. I hated how we didn't compete, didn't talk, but just continue on existing as if the other didn't. All I really knew at the moment was I was going to be late for the game if I didn't go to eat breakfast.

* * *

After grabbing a quick bite of toast for breakfast I decided to head over to the Quidditch locker rooms early. I opened the door to the common locker room only to hear Malfoy and Boot's voices arguing. I carefully moved over a few lockers down so they wouldn't notice me, but my curiosity was in full gear as to what would make Malfoy argue with one of his friends.

"Yes point taken Michelle is rather dumb slut, but I can't believe you would say the same thing about Weasley," Malfoy said irritated.

"Well we all know she's been with Scamander, but I was talking to McLaggen and he said he was with her too, on their first date of all things. Said it wasn't worth his time though, said she was lousy, but hey it's to be expected she's the brains of that family. I mean with all those part Veela cousins and the Potter girl she's defiantly last on my list of dating the famous family," said Boot conversationally.

I was about to make my presence known and smack Boot with my fist and then my wand, but Malfoy voice startled me as he started to yell at Boot.

"He never slept with her, and you're an ass about Rose. There is nothing wrong with her. Since when have you and McLaggen been palls that you've been chatting up which Weasley girl is the best anyway," said Malfoy obviously annoyed.

"Since when has she been Rose and not Weasley? How come you don't insult her anymore? Don't have the balls? Did she refuse you like McLaggen said she did? I mean I know you dumped Michelle but if you wanted a smart slut you should be able to get Weasley," but Boot never finished what he was going to say because Malfoy punched his face.

"What the fuck Scorpius! We have a game in half an hour? Why the hell do you care if I insult Weasley? Do you fucking love the bitch?" Boot said as blood was shooting out of his nose.

After another smack, this time to the jaw, Malfoy said, "You shouldn't say things that aren't true, and I really don't care if you play."

As if timed the rest of the team walked in and Zach said, "Malcolm, Scorpius what's going on? Rose why are you in the corner? Why are you bleeding Malcolm?"

My face started turning red, redder than my hair, I have my father's curse of awful blushing, all because Malfoy now knew that I heard everything. Malcolm at least seemed embarrassed whether it was due to the fact that I heard what he said about me and my family, or that he was bleeding due to being punched by Malfoy. I wasn't sure, but glad he was humiliated just the same.

Margaret Spinnet, our 5th year chaser, came rushing over to Boot to give him none other than Weasley Wizard Wheezes Nosebleed Nougat to cure his damn nosebleed. She then gave a death glare at Malfoy for hurting her beloved boyfriend whom I'm certain has cheated on her. Luckily Boot's jaw was still bleeding slightly as well as bruised too bad he wouldn't suffer permanent damage. I glanced over at Malfoy, knowing his eyes were already on me, and tried to give him a look of thanks.

Sloper cautiously raised his voice and said, "Well I don't want to know what this is about, and we can worry about this after the game. Personal differences asides guys we need to fly well like we've been doing in practice. Chasers keep the Quaffle in our possession, and Scorpius catch the Snitch immediately. Everyone change and then we'll go to the field."

Waiting for the rest of the team to head towards the field I moved towards Malfoy wondering why he stuck up for me when he didn't even know I was there. It wasn't like we were friends why did he care what Boot said? We weren't anything.

"Malfoy, I, I just wanted to say thanks," I said stuttering.

"Yeah well it wasn't true, McLaggen should have kept his mouth shut," Malfoy said as his eyes found mine. His face seemed concerned as if he cared what I thought or felt.

"Why? I mean you didn't even know I was in the room. Even if I was why?"

"I didn't want McLaggen to hurt you again, and I didn't want you to have to hear any new rumors."

"Why? I mean you saved me from physical harm, but what you plan on saving me emotional harm too? A little late for that, you haven't spoken to me in weeks."

"I haven't spoken to you? You're the one who walked away from me unwilling to talk. I couldn't go back to teasing you, so yes, not talking was a direct result of your actions, I thought I was doing what you wanted."

"What I wanted was for you to come back and spend the day with me instead of gallivanting all over the school with Michelle, and then expecting to have me on the side as your whore when you were done."

"I was never under the impression you wanted me."

"What do you mean you were never under the impression! I consentingly let you touch me and kiss me, and I slept in your bed, so yes we didn't sleep together, but I sure as hell let you know that I wanted you. How could you think I wanted you to be with someone else after that?"

"You don't care what your family thinks of me? You actually wanted a relationship?"

"I….I'm not sure. I wanted you."

With those words Malfoy pushed me up against the wall grabbing me by the waist kissing me fast and hard. One of his hands released my waist and was in my hair pulling the ponytail out and running in through my curls. I grabbed a fist full of his hair touching his sleek blonde strands. His mouth descended to my neck sending chills down my spine, my butterflies had babies and I was begging for more, except more didn't come but Zach did, with wide eyes, and stuttering speech.

"Um, I, the game, game now," he said his eyes still huge after seeing Malfoy kiss me.

I looked up at Malfoy to see the same grin on his face as mine and knew that things were going to be different.

* * *

The game was going in our favor, we were up forty points, but already forty minutes into the game Malfoy still hadn't caught the Snitch. As I passed the ball to Spinnet I glanced at Malfoy only to see him falling. No one seemed to have noticed and I was to far away to save him from crashing. How he was still clinging on to his broom I didn't know, but a trail of blood was following his immanent crash. I finally heard the audience gasping but any words by the commentator were lost on me as I decided to conjuror a gigantic stretcher (enough for 2 people) and I placed it to where I thought Malfoy would fall.

Fall he did, right on to my magic stretcher, thankfully in one piece. I heard Madam Hootch's whistle blowing crazily as I tried to get over to unconscious Malfoy. Teachers pushed me aside; including McGonagall who did some fast action wand work on Malfoy's head.

My heart was pounding and I was struggling to breath. My vision was focused only on what the hell those teachers were doing with Malfoy. I followed them along with my anxious teammates to Hospital Wing, but I didn't participate in the following gossip of what if and what happened.

But I did listen. Apparently Henry Smith, beater of Hufflepuff, wacked a Bludger at Malfoy as was normal, but instead of being defended by a Beater, he was hit in the head hard. As part of our planning tactics Thomas would cover the chasers, and Boot would cover Malfoy and Sloper. However the gossip was with the recent fight, which thankfully no one knew what it was about, Boot decided to not guard Malfoy. I was furious with Boot and my teammates and the teachers. The game was postponed, no one was allowed to see Malfoy, and I didn't know what the fuck I was feeling. I cared about Malfoy. I mean I really did. I was having kittens over not being able to see him and I was annoyed at my teammates for talking about why Boot and Malfoy were arguing. After waiting hours in the Ravenclaw Common Room, ignoring Zach's comments that Scorpius would be fine, I left to go hospital wing. I wanted to be there when Scorpius woke up and Madam Pompfrey was just going to have to listen to me. I mean I was fucking Head Girl, I should be allowed to visit the damn Head Boy.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Nice long chapter? Reviews in order! If I switched tenses in verbs and stuff I'm very sorry let me know I'll fix it. Its 2 in the morning and I'm falling asleep but I wanted to finish updating this for you all! REVIEW! 1 more chapter and if I get A TON of REVIEWS I will right an epilogue. Do you want me to write another Scorpius/ Rose fic?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So i haven't updated for 2 years but I saw this unfinished fanfiction calling out to me and since I can't seem to work on actual fiction I decided to dip back into the world of Harry Potter. I hope you like the ending as this fic is now complete. PLEASE REVIEW :)

Disclaimer: As always I do not not own Harry Potter or the series wouldn't have ended.

* * *

After much arguing, first with Madam Pompfrey and then Professor McGongall I was denied access of seeing Scorpius. Professor McGongall seemed quite confused as to why I wanted to see him so desperately. She saw first hand our six plus years of constant bickering. It wasn't until three days later at dinnertime that I was granted entrance to even sit next to semiconscious Malfoy. Thankfully everyone was down in the Great Hall eating and gossiping about the still postponed game. I had cunningly convinced Madam Pompfrey that as Head Girl I should be first to see Malfoy representing as his classmate and teammate.

He had started coming around earlier today and it was announced to the school he would make a complete recovery after some sleep, and a couple weeks of healing that only time not magic could fix. Upon walking into hospital wing seeing Scorpius with his head bandaged up and sleeping made me feel like a nervous wreck.

How was it that I went from his mere presence annoying me to kissing him to wishing I was his girlfriend? I sat down on the chair next to the bed and stared at him wanting to cry because he was hurt, and laughing at myself for staring at Malfoy of all people. I mean ogling over any boy was bad enough but Malfoy? I grabbed his hand and held it as I entwined my fingers with his. I nearly chuckled out loud when I thought of my family walking in on me holding hands with him.

Albus was never going to let me live this down. He had been saying for years that would should just kiss already and say we liked each other because that kind of intensity should only be reserved for the bedroom. Eventually Albus became more vulgar in his ideas, telling me that if I didn't fuck him sometime soon we would explode with all our raging hormones. I always brushed him off but part of me always thought that Scorpius was attractive. When we bickered it was usually about how we could be better than each other, whether it be from wand work to paper writing or witty conversations, we both hated it when the other won. It wasn't a true vendetta not like McLaggen. I knew he disliked me because I was a Weasley but that was the reason I disliked him. We were pitted against the other from day one all thanks to a last name and bloodline.

I felt his hand squeeze mine and finally he opened his eyes, and the look I got was not what I was expecting. It was complete shock and disgust even. He dropped my hand and pulled away and said, " Weasley what are you doing here mooning over me? I was told I was hit in the head with a bludger but my eyesight is still the same, you're the same freckly red head that I don't get along with, why the fuck are you holding my hand? "

At lost for words and trying to hide that I was hurt I stuttered, "I, I, thought you would want to see me after what happened. I thought we fixed things, I thought you cared."

"Why would I want to see you out of everyone on the team? Your not my best friend or Quidditch Captain that would be Zach. You are not my girlfriend that would be Michelle. What would we be fixing Weasley? Some twisted romance idea you came up with?"

"Everyone's at dinner, Michelle isn't your girlfriend and hasn't been in months and right before the game you were snogging me. You told me you wanted to be in a relationship with me but I guess your head bump pushed your memories back a few months. I'll go get Zach I can tell I'm not wanted here," I said getting up quickly and running to the door before he saw a single tear.

* * *

"So I was really making out with Weasley before the game? Is this some weird ass joke you all conjured up because I conveniently got hit with a bludger?" Scorpius said shaking his head as he looked over to Zach for some reassurance.

"I swear. I mean even if I didn't see it myself I would have believed Rose. You two stopped bickering, stopped communicating completely these past couple months and you never told me the real reason why. Then Malcolm told me you hit him because of something he said about Rose right before the game. When you two didn't show up on the field after your locker room brawl I went to look for you and found you snogging her intensively," replied Zach with a smirk.

"No fucking way. She hates me. I know this a joke now. Nice one Zach. Just because we can't stand each other doesn't mean we are going to end up together. Good try though mate. I don't know what you did to get her to come up here and say that though. Over my dead body would I have believed that she actually would mean something like that. What did you have to do for her to make her go along with your prank or was my humiliation of my love confession good enough for her and the rest of the team?" Malfoy said sneering as he shook his head followed by a whimper of pain from moving it.

"I swear! I'm not lying. She looked like she was crying earlier before she told me to see you. She likes you. No tricks about it. I wouldn't fuck with her emotions maybe yours but not hers. You like her too. You were happy and very into her. Why shouldn't you be? She's hot, smart and witty and we all know those girls are hard to find as you usually have fun with the giggling idiots," said Zach earnestly.

"If she's so wonderful why don't you date her?" Scorpius said taken back at the idea that this might not be a joke.

"Because she doesn't like me and that hasn't changed in two years because deep down its always been you two," said Zach as he stared at the floor trying to hid the hurt in his voice.

"What do you mean it's always been us? So say we had this fling thing going for what a couple months? A week? A day? That doesn't mean there was an us or an always in there!" said Scorpius as he debated everything Zach threw at him.

"Whatever Scorpius. I'm tired of you denying it because deep down you know I've cared about her for years and the entire time I told you that it would never work between us because she was into someone else. Every single time you asked who and laughed when I said it was you. Every time I told you that you felt the same way you just haven't realized it. If you two stopped your bickering for a second and got to know the other past their last name you would be a great for one another," said Zach annoyed.

"You sound like a chick. Great for one another? Really Zach? What's she's like my bloody Hogwarts soul-mate like all the rest of our schoolmates and parents have? I'm going to fall madly in love with her and break some family feud?" said Scorpius sarcastically.

"Yes Scorpius. That's what should happen at least given it a fucking shot. Don't fucking blow it you already hurt her once today with your snide remarks and crude sarcasm. Anyways feel better mate; glad you're all right. I hope you gain your memory back because if I ever kissed Rose like that I wouldn't want to forget it," said Zach as he walked out of hospital wing.

* * *

Avoiding Malfoy was getting harder to do now that he was back in our shared common room and attending all the same classes. He kept trying to speak to me but I didn't feel like being humiliated or worse patronized about how he understands my puppy love but can't reciprocate because I'm an ugly Weasley and he's a striking Malfoy.

I started staying late in the library or in the Gryffindor Common Room with my cousins or Ravenclaw Common Room with Elizabeth just to avoid having a private conversation with him for a week, but eventually he was able to catch me. As I headed downstairs to breakfast there was Scorpius Malfoy sitting on the couch that McLaggen had nearly killed me on and this all started.

"Weasley, I mean Rose, can we talk?" he asked hesitantly.

Malfoy was never hesitant but I was still upset from what he said in the hospital wing that I decided he never really liked me he just temporarily liked me because he wanted to protect me from McLaggen. He only reached out to comfort me and that was it. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so hurtful when I confessed what we had done.

"No, I'm leaving," I said as I headed towards the door but instead he cut me off and put both hands around my waist.

Old memories flooded my thoughts and it didn't feel like Malfoy anymore and I desperately searched for my wand in my robes pocket.

"Calm down. What's wrong? Why do you look so afraid? I won't hurt you. If you want to go then leave, I'm sorry I touched you. I just I wanted to try something but you won't talk with me so why bother," Malfoy said with a disconcerting look.

I took a deep breath and sighed with relief. He wasn't McLaggen he was Scorpius Malfoy. The guy that had rescued me from him not exactly the best knight in shining armor but a knight nonetheless. So despite what my brain told me not to do I let me heart give him one more chance to prove himself.

"What is that you wanted to talk to me about Scorpius? Or am I not allowed to call you that?" I asked still trying to stay collected instead of collapsing from my nerves.

"Well I can't explain it. I just, I want to remember," he said looking at the floor.

"Remember?"

He kissed me tentatively like the first time in his room after I nearly jumped him for his heroic act against McLaggen. We deepened the kiss each of us expressing our needs to be understood. I was searching for reassurance that he actually did care for me while I knew he was searching to find out if us had really happened. He pulled me closer before breaking away and smiled and said, "Rose if I ever forget again just kiss me and then punch me."

"You remember!" I asked shocked but happy as he seemed to be my knight once again.

"No actually nothing at all but if I do forget that we ever happened all you need to do is kiss me because I feel it there. There's an us waiting to happening," said Scorpius full of cheesiness.

"Seriously. You really just said that! I guess you really did get hit in the head," I said laughing at him.

He kissed me again more passionately this time feeling more empowered since I hadn't smacked him or jinxed him from the last kiss. He broke away only to trail kisses on my neck and collarbone sending more than shivers down my spine.

"You really don't feel a magnetic pull towards an "us" after that?" he said as he whispered into my ear.

"So how are we telling everyone you're my boyfriend then? Think we will turn some heads as a Weasley and Malfoy couple? Gosh wait till our parents find out," I replied giggling like all the other dumb girls my age.

"Rose if we can handle ourselves from destroying us than we can handle any family arguments based on the only the hatred of a last name," said Scorpius as he pushed me up against the door and kissed me with a heat I had only felt with him.

* * *

A/N: COMPLETE! Yay it only took forever but yay its done. Please review I spent a couple hours writing fanfiction when I should be sleeping or doing actual homework for college. Please let me know what you think of the ending. Its super long to make up for the years of absence. Let me know if anyone wants me to do another Rose/Scorpius fic.


End file.
